Payment cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, have been created that include a small battery on each card to provide enhanced functionality for users and card holders. A trend in the payment card field has included the addition or integration of a long-life battery into a payment card.
For instance, payment cards have been developed which include displays that display information to a user or cardholder, wherein the display draws its power from the battery included in the payment card. Similarly, payment cards have been developed which utilize batteries to supply power to a dynamic magnetic stripe, wherein dynamic data can be magnetically written to the magnetic stripe on a card so as to provide enhanced levels of fraud protection. Such dynamic magnetic stripe mechanisms on a conventional payment card are generally powered by a battery located within the payment card.
However, as recognized by the present inventors, the inclusion of a battery into a payment card can create design complexities and also generally increases the cost of manufacturing the payment card. Moreover, a payment card having a battery should be disposed of properly as with any product that contains a battery.